


神谕法则

by Notus



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Relationships: The Mandalorian(The Mandalorian TV)/IG-11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

起初，诸神造人之时为每具肉体埋下神谕：你降临人间必有使命。神公平公正，无论何种委派，都是神圣且伟大的。生育、繁衍——尤其是孕育生命，被视为万物理论的根基。Dyn从未对主神怀有过狂热的信仰，种族无论男女被赋予的生殖腔只是老天无伤大雅的组合式，遵循着用进废退的进化理论。然而，它的用处绝不包括被迫成为其他生物孕育生命的温床。这三个月中第无数次，Dyn忍不住去抚摸凸起的肚子，贝森鱼的卵填满了他半退化的生殖腔，他的腹部鼓胀发硬，像是塞满了石头。这一次，神和曼达洛信条都不能给予帮助。

产卵期的贝森鱼错过了顺着暖流迁徙的日子，它在冰冻的湖面下蛰伏良久，终于等到了体型和体温都适宜着床的生物。它将他拖拽到无人的岸边，很快完成了它的使命。

但Dyn对于这些卵——寄生在他肚子的怪物——的记忆绝非如此轻描淡写。巨大的章鱼样子的生物仅仅是为了生命的繁衍，它撕扯开他的裤子的裆部，腿甲摇摇欲坠，触手将他包裹成一个听话的茧子，与之匹配的粗壮的生殖器毫无预警地挤进了与生殖腔相连的甬道——他也许该谢天谢地急于安置后代的雌性贝森找到了正确的入口。但也无关紧要了，一阵剧痛在感官中炸裂开来，湿冷的黏液并没有为生殖器的进入提供多少便利，反而更叠上一重难忍的不适感。

他这个年纪的男性，生殖腔几乎退化大半，皱缩且脆弱，第一颗卵顶着腔体的入口一点一点朝内陷落，像一把钝刀在慢慢割开鱼腹，撕裂和胀痛。如果不是被缠得很紧，他兴许就会像鱼一样，痉挛地弹动身体。曼达洛人记不清那个雌性贝森吐了多少颗卵在他肚子里，也许是五颗，也许是七颗，每个都有成人大半个拳头大小，将他的肚子撑出一个可观的弧度。他太痛了，生殖腔仿佛化作一个实体在他耳边叫嚣着，说它没有办法盛下这些，它快要破裂了。

Dyn昏迷了有一阵子，最后爬着挪到剃刀冠号附近耗费了他最后的力气。似乎无所不能的机械生物冷静地处理了曼达洛人的“伤口”，IG-11在他醒来后直白地向他阐明了情况。

“对于贝森鱼来说你就是一个育儿箱。”

曼达洛人因为这不近人情的措辞而发出小声的哀嚎，急于摆脱不属于自己的使命：“所以，现在要怎么办？可以把它们取出来吗？”

“我检查了你现在的身体状况，恐怕不行。你的生殖腔现在很脆弱，手术会引起大出血，在这里我没有足够的设备和药物来保证你的安全。”IG的目镜上下转动了一下，用平铺直叙的机械音道，“据我所知卵通常会在母体停留三个月左右，那时候你的生殖腔应该会逐渐适应它们，如果你不想自己把它们生出来，那我可以帮你直接手术。在这之前，我的建议是尽量避免运动，尤其是最初的一个月，卧床是最好的选择。”

“你的意思是我要为了这堆……卵休息三个月。”曼达洛人的声音听起来有些难以置信。他腹部的弧度并不光整，因为那些挤挤挨挨的卵有些不自然的凸起。Dyn愤恨地用手摁了摁，那凸起随即滑到了另一边。

如同噩梦如影随形。

最开始的时候他在睡觉时常被压迫生殖腔的坠痛拉回清醒的边缘，这通常是由于翻身的动作让卵在肚子里蠕动了。他难以起身和弯腰，不敢做幅度太大的动作，由于睡眠不足眼睛里布满血丝。站立时间稍久的时候，那些卵的重量让腰底酸痛难忍。

他似乎觉得已经有很久不穿盔甲了，没有别人的场合下IG会建议他摘掉头盔。Dyn照做了，有了之前的经历，这件事已经变得没有那么困难。除去盔甲，除去视线遮挡，他感到自己更像是一个普通人。然而另一部分的Dyn Djarin察觉到这是一个危险信号，特殊时期的身体境况左右了他的理智。——那些卵在由内而外的吞掉他。

而后来，如IG所说情况似乎确然有所好转。他不再因为疼痛而在半夜醒来，到三个月的时候那些卵好像静止了，在他的生殖腔内沉睡，丝毫没有将要出生的意思。他不知道沉默是不是也算一种预兆，开始变得不安起来，在舱室内来回踱步，每天都要求IG为他检查，甚至用力地推挤腹部。

察觉到曼达洛人的焦虑情绪，医疗机器人提出可以为他准备手术。在它暂时离开剃刀冠号准备器具的期间，一阵迟来的疼痛攫住了他。

tbc


	2. 神谕法则（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈妈一个人生蛋嘞

曼达洛人因为腹中突如其来的鼓动而双膝一软，勉强撑住一旁的舱壁，空缺的一只手托着下坠的发硬的肚子。薄薄的一层皮肉下并不属于他的后代似乎终于苏醒了，卵开始一股脑地向下面挤去，拥堵在狭窄的入口前，然而此刻他的生殖腔还没有完全做好生产的准备。曼达洛人可怜的、半退化的男性生殖腔，因为卵的挤压显得愈加不知所措，除了憋胀和疼痛之外无法反馈任何有利的进展。Dyn因为下腹痉挛般的抽痛而滑坐在地上，他背靠着储物箱，双腿瘫软地分开，祈祷粗重的急喘和揉按腹部的动作可以转移一部分注意力。头盔已经被遗弃在角落一些时日了，Dyn额前褐色的卷发因为汗水而揪成一缕一缕贴在皮肤上，脸上泛着不正常的红晕，他垂下眼睛死死盯着鼓动变形的腹部，从微张的嘴里泄出几声难耐的痛哼。

如果他没有及时把它们生出来，它们会在肚子里孵化出来吗？贝森鱼的幼体，五条或者更多，细小的触手紧紧扒着他的生殖腔，搅动或者直接撕裂，他会肠穿肚烂流血而死吗？

一阵莫可名状的恐惧笼罩了他，IG无法在身边给出确切诊断的时候，Dyn对于当下自己的情况抱了最坏的打算。他慌张地伸手去探自己的下体，确认是否到了可以用力的时候——一般生产的时候都是要这么做的是吧，但他不确定卵生是不是也要遵循同样的法则。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

甬道里分泌出更多的湿黏液体，一颗卵因为蠕动被顶到了张开的腔口，又由于手指的试探略微回缩了一些。Dyn的神经此刻格外敏感，一点微末的刺激也让他的上身软倒下来。他感到眼眶发热，喘着气再次支撑起身体，而后抓着脚踝将双腿尽可能地曲起打开，向下用力推挤。

有别于蛇或者鸟类，贝森鱼的卵有着柔软的外膜衣，在他每次用力完毕换气时都会被吞回一些。Dyn向后仰着头，脖子绷成一个弓弦般的弧度，呼气时吐出细微的嘤咛声。他不敢大力呼吸，脸因为反复的折磨和缺氧而涨得通红。他觉得口干舌燥，喉咙里像被灌了一把沙子。

“呼……呼……嗯啊……”

Dyn再一次向下用力，第一颗卵终于慢慢地破出腔口，进入湿滑的甬道内。下身巨大的酸胀感将他逼出了眼泪，Dyn扇动了几下眼帘让视线清晰起来，眼角的泪水混着汗水从下颚滑到脖颈。他靠着箱子喘了很久才恢复了一些力气，将手探向身下撑开穴口，帮助第一颗卵从身体中娩出。

柔软的、淡黄色的鱼卵混着分泌液被一点一点推出了体外。曼达洛人长长地呼出一口气，被撑开的穴口现在正不自觉地吞吐收缩着潮湿的空气。他没有心思去看在自己肚子里呆了三个月的卵究竟是什么样子，下腹随之而来的一阵紧缩的疼痛让他不由松口呻吟出声。剩余的卵仍然拥挤在生殖腔口不上不下，他觉得盆骨已经被挤压得酸麻无比，腰部无力地向下塌陷，靠手肘勉强支撑着上半身。Dyn让自己重新靠坐回原位，用手推挤着自己的腹部，期望把它们送到正确的位置。他尽量调整呼吸的节奏，随着生殖腔的收缩向下用力，在僵持了片刻后，他感到第二颗卵被推到了体腔的颈口，正在缓慢地挪动。

经过第一颗卵的扩张，第二颗卵的下移要显得轻松些许，卵将产道撑开，柔软地碾过着湿热的内壁，在剧烈的胀痛中，一丝异样的酥麻感挠刮着他紧绷的神经。Dyn的呼吸逐渐紊乱起来，原本因为疼痛而起的呻吟也变得轻软而虚浮。他将手紧贴汗湿的额头，告诉自己将注意力更多地放在正事上，另一只手持续按压着下腹。曼达洛人眼中因为陌生的痛苦而再次蓄满了泪水，在同新生命持久的胶着中力气也在不断流逝。他任由自己瘫软在地上，卵因为动作而在甬道中狡猾地蠕动。他的身体似乎已经逐渐适应这种鼓胀感，松弛下来的内壁将卵包裹得恰到好处，难以启齿的敏感处被几次顶弄，曼达洛人的大脑仿佛也化成了一团浆糊。

“嗯……啊啊……”

Dyn的呻吟里带着哭腔。一团混沌的意识聚积、炸开，他的眼前像有光束飞速后撤，仿佛进入超空间的一瞬间。他双手抓着脚踝借力抬起上身，含糊地哭哼着向下使劲，终于第二颗卵在穴口的吞吐中被娩出体外。

在那之后Dyn有好一会儿都没有再重复这些动作，用力、推挤，只是躺在那里无助地喘息，他似乎是被那颗卵操得没了力气，引得更多汁水从温热的穴口淌出来。然而剩余的卵们并不体恤他的虚弱，由于生殖腔内的空间变得富余，很快第三颗卵顶到了张开的腔口。这颗卵显然要比之前的两颗都大些，他尝试着几次用力都没能让它顺利脱出生殖腔。反复的摩擦让脆弱的颈口变得红肿了，巨大的憋坠和灼烧的痛感在身体内部膨胀，他挺动着酸软的腰，想要摆脱这种痛苦但不得其法。Dyn汗如雨下，湿透的衣服贴在皮肤上很快又蒸出凉意，他情不自禁地发着抖，隆起的肚子因为反复用力地摁压已经附上一片红痕。

“呃啊……嗯……嗯啊……”

IG-11回到剃刀冠号时看到就是这副景象：曼达洛人的身下一片狼藉，体液混合着血迹，两枚半透明的圆卵躺在中间。Dyn微睁着眼睛，哭喊抽噎，声音却并不大，似乎已经到了力竭的边缘。

“看起来卵到出生的时候了。”

IG检查了曼达洛人的下身，第三颗卵正卡在甬道里，随着肌肉收缩小幅度地蠕动，但迟迟没有下来的意思。

“我快要死了……”Dyn哑声说了一句，喉咙便像是哽住了。他勉力抬起眼帘，泪水糊在睫毛上使得眼前模糊一片。

“你不会死的。”IG否定了曼达洛人的自怨自艾，“我现在帮你把这颗卵取出来，剩下的可以进行手术。”

医疗机器人伸出“手”，金属的低温触碰到湿热的产道的瞬间，曼达洛人浑身过电般地一个激灵。那枚卵确实比普通的要大上一些，机械钳碰到它的时候不慎将它向内推了一点，卵正撞在生殖腔的入口上，Dyn忍不住尖叫出声。

“啊……不……好撑……”

更多的泪水从他的眼角滑落，他哽咽着请求。IG正在扩张他的产道，好让卵更容易向下移动，但这无疑又是另一重缓刑。

“现在，再用力一次。”IG将他无力的双腿架成M形，目镜转向目光涣散的曼达洛人，又安慰般地补充道，“很快就结束了。”

“不行……我没有力气了……”

Dyn小声地恳求，带着浓重的鼻音。他眼眶发烫，胸口费力地一起一伏似乎快要虚脱了。

“现在我没有办法够到它，你需要再推助一下。”

Dyn抬眼看着上方，似乎是为了坚定决心，深吸了一口气，而后挺动腰腹将那颗卵向下推送。他几乎能感觉到卵壁和产道壁之间滞涩的摩擦，酸胀的中心缓缓下移，而后机械钳够到了那枚卵，将它慢慢地拖出了体外。穴口一阵撕裂的剧痛，接着身下一空，他发出一声绵长的呻吟，脱力地倒回了地面。直到最后躺上医疗台，被打上麻醉，Dyn才获得了慈悲的解脱。

曼达洛人在昏睡前想，他是死也不会信奉神明啦！

fin


End file.
